A little bird with a broken wing
by JJCAL12
Summary: Helga has no where to go and gets by, by stealing. Arnold takes her under his wing while he fixes her broken one.
1. Chapter One

A pair of white converse hit the pavement with a thud. The sound of rain pittering on the ground almost drowned out the security bell going off behind her. A few seconds later the oh too familiar red and blue lights started flashin. 'Just keep running.' she told herself. She ran into the nearest alley. She was panting, out of breath. The police drove right past her. "Oh thank God." she whispered.

There was a loud clatter behind her. She jumped. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" a voice said. 'OH GREAT! The alley I run into is the alley by Sunset Arms. OF COURSE!' Helga tought. She tried to run but tripped over a rock in the alley. "OW! DEAR GOD THE HURT! CRIMINY!" Helga yelled. "Helga?! Is that you down there?" Arnold said lookind straight at her. She tried to cover up "Uhm no this is someone else." she said. "Really Helga? What are you doing here? It's 9:00 pm on a school night?" Arnold said. Helga sighed "Well school doesn't matter anymore. If you haven't noticed I haven't been in that stupid high school for 2 months." Helga sat up dusting herself off. "What? Really? Why not?!" Arnold said in shock. Helga started laughing. "Wow you really are dense aren't you? You haven't even noticed I've been gone in a small town school. Well if you must know my dad kicked me out of the house. I can't get a job anywhere because no one anywhere can stand me. The only way I can get money is by... stealing." Helga was scared to tell Arnold the truth.

She was afraid of what he would say. "You've been stealing?!" Arnold said with a panic in his voice. 'I knew he'd freak out.' Helga thought. "Yes." Helga said simply. "Where have you been sleeping Helga?" he said. Helga stood. "Anywhere I can. Actually I haven't been sleeping the past few days. The fuzz have been searching for me. I couldn't chance my luck. Well they'll be expecting that I ran into an alley somewhere so they'll probably come searching for me soon. I better be on my way. It was nice chatting with you though Arnold." Helga stood up and started walking when Arnold yelled to her. "HELGA WAIT! Uhm... you can... stay here if you want. I mean I have room." Arnold said rubbing the back of his neck, as he did so in every some sort of awkward situation. Helga stared at him for a minute. Trying to figure out what he was saying. Like he was speaking some alien language. Her cheeks started to redden. "Well... I guess." Arnold left the window and sprinted down stairs. He opened the door for her and let her in.


	2. Chapter Two

The bright sun gleamed through the skylight. Helga opened her eyes and squinted. 'What a crazy dream.' she thought. She rolled over to her right and saw Arnold laying on his flip out couch. 'OH MY GOD I'M IN ARNOLD'S BEDROOM!' Helga thought. Trying not to freak out, she sat up with much caution. She didn't want to wake him if he were asleep. The bed creaked and Helga saw Arnold sit up and turn towards her. "Good morning sleepy head. Have a good sleep?" he said with a smile. "Uhm... yeah I... did." Helga was trying to choose her words wisely. She didn't feel in controll of her mouth at the moment and didn't want anything stupid to come out.

Arnold stood up and stretched. "So I was just thinking, now feel free to make your own decision, that you could come to school today. If you don't think you're ready you could stay home. I'll stay with you." he said. Helga thought of the idea for a moment. "Well, I would love to but I don't have any clothes and I was just about to say... maybe I should get some help. I mean I didn't steal and do the things I did just to get by, sometimes I just did it. It became a habbit and I don't think going to school with a bunch of kids. They might even make fun of me. They wouldn't care about what's happened to me anyways. Plus... I don't have many classes with you and you're the only person who's tried to help me. I'm not ready to go on my own yet." she said.

Arnold nodded. "What kind of help do you mean? Do you want me to help you? Or do you want proffesional help?" he said sitting down next to her. "Well... I guess I could go to Dr. Bliss... but I want you to help me too. It'd make me happy." Helga said. This was the first time in forever that she smiled. "Ok. You know what? I'm going to take you clothes shopping today! If you need some new things we'll get them. When they kicked you out they didn't give you any of your belongings?" Arnold said. Helga sighed "It was sudden. They didn't give me time to get anything. They just yelled 'GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE!' and pushed me out the door." she said. Helga suddenly noticed Arnold get a wide smile. "I think we're going to break into a house today too!" Helga laughed. "Whatever floats your boat Arnold.".

***Couldn't think of anything further. I might be on this weekend... I have no clue. If not I'll for sure be on Monday to write. Hope you like the chapter. It kind of sucks haha. The next one will be better! =)**


	3. Chapter Three

The beggining of that day was mostly walking around the mall buying clothes. Hours went on and Helga told Arnold she didn't need anymore clothes. They practically bought the whole store. They hopped in the car, scrunched in their seats from the mountain of bags in the back. When they got back to Arnold's house, they unloaded the bags. When they finsihed Arnold looked at Helga. "You ready to go to your house?" Helga didn't really think Arnold was serious. "You're serious? Really? Well... ok if you want to." Arnold chuckled at Helga's suprise. 'She's broken into many places before but she's afraid to go into her own house.' He thought.

They walked to Helga's house shortly after. What's the point of wasting gas when it's only a couple blocks away?. It was a silent walk. Well you're about to break into your childhood home, what is there really to talk about? When they arrived, they walked over to the tall tree that stood next to Helga's window.

Helga looked up and gulped. "Are you sure about this Arnold?" Helga said turning to him. He laughed a bit. "Are you scared?" Arnold said. 'Arnold's really going to try and play this game? Well ok." she thought. "No I'm not." Helga said crossing her arms. "Then why don't you climb up?" Arnold said smiling, hand on his hip. He gertured her to go before him. "Fine I will!" she said throwing her arms into the air. "Fine." Arnold said simply. Helga puffed. She climbed as fast as she could and threw open her window. 'Why is this still unlocked from the day I left? Did they want my room to be robbed?' Helga thought angrily. "Ok I'm in." she whispered loudly to Arnold below.

Arnold climbed up as soon as she said that. He slid through the window, taking a good look at her childhood room. 'It seems so girly for a girl who plays baseball with guys and threatens to beat up anyone in her way.' Arnold thought. Helga turned to him and half smiled. "Ready to rumage through my room?" she walked over to her closet. She had cleaned out her shrine for Arnold the day she got kicked out.

She flung open the door. The Christmas lights still lay around the space. Lots of broken bulbs from her tantrum when she left. Boxes full of her poem books, beaten and crushed. Arnold was puzzeled. "Why did they kick you out Helga?" he said. Helga's eyes widened as she turned to him. She sighed. "They... thought I was crazy for... something I did." Helga said as she spun back around and grabbed her clothes off of the hangers.

"What did you do to make them think you were crazy?" Arnold said tilting his head? Helga's fists clenched, she started ripping the clothes off of the hangers now. "It's not a big deal ok Football head? I wouldn't be digging around in that area if I were you!" Arnold just stood blinking. What happened? She was ok a minute ago. Could it have been so bad that she can't even talk about it? Arnold being the helpful person, he decided to keep digging.

"Helga you said you wanted help. I can't help you if you won't talk to me." that was not the right thing to do. Helga threw down everything she was holding in her and and began to cry. Not just a normal cry it was an angry cry. "IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU OK?!" Helga yelled. Arnold was even more suspicious now. 'Because of me?! What's that supposed to mean? What could I have possibly done to make Bob and Miriam think Helga was crazy?!' Arnold thought.

He couldn't put the pieces together. Helga took notice. "Really Arnold? Are you so clueless to everything that this is so hard to figure out?" Helga threw her arms into the air. Still, he could not decode this. Helga sighed loud, and angry. "All those things I said on the FTi building were NOT in the heat of the moment! It was all true! My parents thought I was crazy because I was 'obsessed' with you! So there you go! Happy now?" she ran to the window and jumped out. Helga began sprinting down the sidewalk. Arnold was in serious shock. Had he been so much denial about this that he actually let himself believe that it was in the heat of the moment?

'How could I have been so stupid?!" Arnold face palmed himself. 'I gotta go after her.' Arnold jumped out the window and went sprinting in Helga's direction.

***MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ooooooooh! I was freaking out when I was writing this, I can only imagine what your reactions are to this. Next chapter coming soon!***


End file.
